


Twin Swap

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [11]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Dark and Wil’s dysfunctional relationship, Egotober 2019, Gen, M/M, Magic, Remus is here is body but not in spirit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but not for long, superhero au, twin swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: In a world of heroes and villains there are the pieces and the chess masters. The Host and Dark are playing a game, and the Host makes another move.Roman wakes up in Remus’s body and frantically needs to not out himself enough to get back home.





	Twin Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is still a Dark Side because it fit the narrative, it won’t take long to get him on the Light Sides, just wanted to do it after Egotober.

“Hey!”

“Hmmm,” Roman mumbled out, he’d fallen asleep on the couch in the Heroes’ Coalition lounge room, and he really needed that name. “Sleeping.”

“Not anymore,” the vaguely familiar voice.

“What?” Roman grumbled and opened his eyes to see one of the villain apprentices standing across a table. Which is new because that the Coalition’s main table was a flat coffee table that would sooner take your knees off, before being extremely flashy. Roman himself had tripped over it when he first entered the lounge.

So the table, mixed with the apprentice let him know one thing: he wasn’t in the longue.

“What are you doing here?” Roman demanded, sitting up quickly.

Anxiety was standing across the table, his black hood drawn up almost completely over his eyes. Roman could still see the dark eyeshadow under his eyes despite the covering.

“Ha ha,” Anxiety spat at Roman. “You completely forgot didn’t you?”

Roman looked down to realize that he was wearing Remus’s clothes, and reaching up to check his face he had his mustache. Which meant one of two things:

A- Someone had kidnapped him and dressed him up as Remus for a laugh.

B- Something else equally screwy had happened.

So, if he wanted to get out of this meeting, he had to act like Remus, and fast.

“Hey, I got here didn’t I?” Roman boasted, and even he was surprised about how much he sounded like Remus. Maybe he  _ was _ Remus with a change of heart?

“Please tell me you have it,” Anxiety asked.

“No, why?” Roman asked, hoping it wasn’t important. Maybe if he acted on impulse enough he could pull it off.

“Great, you stupid trash goblin, you completely blew Dee off, thanks,” he glared at  _ “Remus” _ .

“Not my fault, I didn’t want to do it,” Roman decided to answer.

“Dark is going to kill us,” Anxiety decided. “We’re going to die because I didn’t drill you enough, and that’s going to be it. Or worse, he’s going to kick us out, and I’m going to have to rot in jail for the rest of my life.”

Internally Roman was panicking but he tried his best to keep it off his face. “What were we doing here again?”

“Unbelievable!” Anxiety had his hand to his forehead as he walked around the table.

“What happened this time?” Deceit demanded as he walked in, and Roman realized how bad this was going to be be Googleplier walked in behind him. The android was too robotic and seemed to have a glassy, menacing look that creeped Roman out.

“It appears that your apprentices lack the camera,” Googleplier chimed out.

“ _ I _ have  _ my _ half,” Virgil corrected angrily. “I just didn’t want to break it all by porting it in.”

Roman, looking to save his own skin, and his brother’s, as well as stop the arguing, summoned up the most powerful filming camera he could. All he could do was hope it wasn’t coming from somewhere important.

“Alright, alright,” Roman groaned. “Can’t a guy get some sleep and dream about naked mannequins?”

Anxiety shuttered, “Just when I thought you couldn’t get worse.”

Deceit approached the camera, “Excellent, Dark can’t complain about this.”

“Inconsistent with his behavior until this point,” Google warned, before he gave an inhumanely wide and eerie smile.

“What’s that?” Anxiety demanded. “You look like you’ve killed someone.”

Google didn’t stop smiling, “Not the intended effect, but I accept the compliment all the same.”

Anxiety sat down, leaving a spot in between him and Remus. He wrinkled his nose. “Do you have to be so disgusting?”

“Thank you,” Roman grinned at him. “You don’t have to try so hard, sweetie, I’m free after six.”

Anxiety glared at him, “I’m going to throw up.”

“You’re being absurd, Wil!” Dark’s voice violently echoed through the halls.

“Let me give him his own show,” Wilford shouted back as they stormed in, a knife in his hands already. The villain was gesturing with it.

“He’ll be ready when I say he’s ready,” Dark snarled. “He’d be in jail already if we listened to you.”

“He’ll never  _ be _ ready if you coddle him,” Wilford scoffed, the two storming into the room in the middle of an argument.

“Get that thing away from me,” Dark spat, slapping Wilford’s knife-wielding hand away from his face.

“If you two don’t start, I’m just walking in,” another voice announced from the hallway.

Wilford’s knife vanished and Dark audibly cracked his neck. The room around him seemed to contort in on him when the pops echoed out.

“Yes,” Dark finally commented. “Come on in. Everyone, Wil and I would like to formally introduce our apprentice.”

Finally a man who looked in his young twenties walked into the room and Roman didn’t know how they hadn’t found him, he looked just like Wilford except for the dark jet-black hair and square framed glasses.

And Roman, since he’d worked himself into acting like Remus and acting on impulse, did perhaps the worst, and stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. He whistled, and not some quiet warbling that could be passed off for some random bird. No it was full belted cat-calling.

Remus would have been proud.

Roman was absolutely horrified with himself.

The room seemed to go in slow motion as everyone turned to stare at in in either horror or shock. Dark turned to glare at him, and in an instant a spike of malicious shadow slammed into him.

In the time it took to snap your fingers, Roman blacked out and woke up tied to a wall with Patton and Logan staring at him. Logan had one of Chase’s blasters trained on him.

“Am I dead?” Roman asked, it took a second or to realize he was talking like him. He tried to reach his face but he was tied up.

“No, yah’ll wish you were,” Jackie spat, coming back into the room and brushing his teeth like something vile had been in his mouth.

“What did I do?” Roman asked; and then realization hit him. “Oh no! What did he do?”

“Jackieboy Man, Logan.” A forced calm reverberated through the room and then they heard the narrations. Everyone turned to see the Host enter the room.

“The Host beckons the heroes to calm themselves,” the Host suggested, but in that way that was never a suggestion, and a thinly-veiled order. “The Good Prince has returned and the villains are none-the-wiser.”

“What did happen?” Logan asked.

The Host motioned to Roman, his constant barrage of narrations going off under his breath. “The Host merely, did what he could. Since the Author transformed, the Host has been restricted in many ways, and in others he has been empowered. Darkiplier has plans that the Host has been restricted from commenting on.”

“Like what?” Patton asked, his cat mask in his hands.

The Host gestured to Roman, “Untie the Prince and listen. That is all the Host can comment on. Now, the Host is hungry and does not wish Dr. Iplier to interrupt his meal.”

“There you are!” Dr. Iplier threw open the door, the Host muttering about the doctor finally catching up with the seer. “Your bandages need changing, we’ll grab something from the mess and then you’re coming back with me.

Logan and Patton were helping to untie Roman, Logan demanding information as they worked. Jackie threatening to beat Remus’s head in as he was informed of all the things Remus had been up to in the very short time he’d been in Roman’s body.


End file.
